The Best Of Us
by Lemonheadatheart18
Summary: After tour the band has nothing but fun, please read to enjoy their fun with them. you'll be happy you did. ;)
1. Missing Charlie

Welcome to my first story on this account. if you like it and want more i advise you to tell me to do more. I'm kind of rusty, its been 3 years since i've written a story on here. a lot has changed since then and I intend to bring all the good memories that past writers have written back. those were the days. btw please go look at my bio for more information on my stories. anywho onto this little intro.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

Just because we are superstars doesnt mean we always have everything handed to us. That's right we all have a job other than singing at big gigs and all that stuff. We started working at a local coffee shop as soon as we got off tour and got ready for school to start up again. Mo, Liv, and Scott worked up front at register. the boss believes that if you are pretty you work up front. yes i am offended. Stella worked in drive thru with Wen and I of all people got stuck with making the food and drinks along with a few other workers.

"this is insane, eighth time i have messed up an order." I stated to the others while handing Mo the correct drink.

"I really think you are making a bigger deal out of it than you should." Mo said in a comforting voice. I looked at her and shrugged and went back to what I was doing. "besides we are getting off soon charlie we get to hang out before these silly lemons get off of work." she countined while smiling at olivia.

"what are we going to do for an hour?" I said giving her a confused look. she looked at me in dissapointment. Scott and Olivia whispered to each other and then whispered to Mo. I came up with the best idea. "MO WE CAN BUILD A FORT" I exclaimed.

"alright that's coming out of your pay check Liv" Scott said to her and Mo nodded. Really guys betting on what I would say? I shurgged it off and finished what i was doing so I could leave.

I'm pretty sure i was the only of the group who really didnt approve of this job. i just wish i could sometimes be in the front. im always in the back and thats something none of them will understand.

"Charlie, you can go wait in the car when you are done. i'll be right back" Mo said. I clocked out and waited in Mo's convertible while she quickly ran and got her things from the office.

I looked around my surroundings and was feeling kind of low. i tried my best not to show it but as soon as Mo sat in the car she looked at me concerned.

"hey, you okay?" She looked at me for an answer but when she turned the car on i turned up the music. "do you want to talk about it?" I looked out to my right side the opposite of her. "is it what we did at the shop?..charlie you can talk to me i'm always gonna be her for you. i didnt mean to hurt your feelings." Mo sighed and stopped at the park. like all ladies should she got out of the car and opened the door for me. i looked at her and gave her a small smile.

We swung on the swings for a little bit all in silence. I dont know why this is all hitting me at once. I really never liked Mo picking on me, we were the youngest of the group i expected us to have a better friendship than that. i stopped swinging.

"It just feels like im never enough for you guys." that's when Mo stop swinging. she got up and hugged me. i am human. i had a tear here and there.

"i'm so sorry we made you feel like that charlie. i didnt know. if the picking on you was too much how come you didnt say anything?" i shrugged

"can you take me home?" she looked at me with a few tears in her eyes and nodded. On the drive to my house it wasnt anything but the wind. I got out of the car and waved to Mo before i walked inside my house.

_Mo's POV_

I've never seen charlie so upset. i wish he would of opened up to me more. I drove to stella's because that's where we were all meeting at to hang out for the night. when i arrived i was greeted with a very giggly Olivia which made me smile again.

"hurry we're all upstairs." liv said running up the stairs. i followed behind.

When we hang out its nothing but board games and charades we talk and talked a lot. it made me upset that none of them noticed that charlie wasnt here. i had to say something i couldnt just keep something like this away from them. i guess Wen noticed my upset expression.

"Mo you okay?" I shook my head. i looked at every single one of them. now theyre concerned.

"did you guys realize that charlie hasnt been here the whole time?" they looked around the room in shocked that he wasnt there.

"where is he?" Stella asked i didnt answer i countined to go on what happen when we got off work. "Text him, mo.. tell him we need him here." i immediately texted him. 30 minutes later nothing. i assumed he was pretty upset. i decided to call his mom.

"hello? ? is charlie home?"

"no dear he hasnt came back from work."

"i took him home. i watched him walk inside"

"he's not in his room or anywhere else in the house."

"this isnt good." i looked to the group and said "charlie isnt home."

"i'm gonna call the police." Charlies mom said then hanging up.

"guys we have to find him." we all quickly got up and splitted up. it was stella and I. and the other three were together.

we searched every where he could of been, no sign of him. i was starting to worry. i tried calling him and from afar something was glowing. i called stella over.

"that's his phone." stella walked over there and grabbed it. Mo still be on the phone with it stella answered it.

"i think we have a runaway."

* * *

So that's that for this chapter. please leave a review. i'd really like to know what you have to say. i know it looks kinda a short but it's just a little intro. thank you guys for reading. xxox


	2. Charlie's Feelings

Hey Guys, welcome back. this chapter will only be in Charlie's POV. let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

I felt like I needed my space, to think.. I guess I could of left a note for my parents. my dad is out for a couple of weeks with my brother in london. Does anyone knows what it feels like to be in the back? or always picked on? the band never understood that calling me baby char char at school doesnt make me as high and mighty as them. they all had normal nicknames. Liv, Mo, Wen, Stell, Scott. and once again i was baby char char.

i dont even know where im walking off to, i just know i'm not in Mesa anymore. i purposely left my phone behind. i didnt want anything to do with it or anything inside it. i just want to start over somewhere else. I feel that it's best for me.

"hey loser what are you doing walking out here all by yourself?" i just ignored the person and kept walking. "Really Delgado you're going to walk away like a kid?..that's why they call you baby char char right?" and that's when i realized Ray beech was talking to me. I looked at him and walked over to his car.

"what do you want from me?" i said kind of scared. He unlocked the passenger side door. "you want me to go with you?"

"well if you're running away who better would help you disappear?" he had a good point. i trusted him and got in his car. "So what's wrong Charlie?" i ignored the question and he kept talking. "well if you makes you feel any better..im getting away from home too. but i'm not going to throw that all on you. i have a secret place you can stay at." he's being nice to me and it's really weird.

"what are people going to say when they find out that i'm with you?" he looked at me and chuckled.

"we're going to be best friends now eh?.. by then you're going to do everything you can to cover me." he turned up the music and we jammed out to every song that came on. We stopped at a gas station and grabbed some snacks and headed of to Washington.

* * *

it's short I know but the next few chapters are gonna make you forget this one. so yeah let's move on. :)


	3. Aye Graduate

**- 2 years later -**

_Charlie's POV_

"Hey bro, are you almost done?" Ray asked me as I wiped the table at the resturant we worked at.

Ray wasnt kidding when he said we were best friends. we've done everything together here. we made a lot friends here. I am really happy here. i sure do miss the Lemon heads though. They broke up the band a month after my leaving. rumours on the news saying they cant stand each other anymore. oh well.

"yeah, let me go clock out." I said walking to the office in the back.

The tv in the back room was on.

"this just in Lemonade Mouth gets back together with new member." good. they are finally moving on.

"Charlieeee" Ray sung. oh yeah going to a graduation party. my graduation party.

"Let's do this!" I yelled. "Race ya!" I stood and laughed before i realized he ran out. I ran after him and of course i lost.

"Charlie?" familiar voice came from behind me.

"Dude get in the car now." Ray looked and saw who it was. I rushed in the car and we sped off.

"Who was that?" looking behind me trying to see if i could see them.

"Wen." My eyes widened. I quickly put my seat belt on and enjoyed the wind in my hair.

I don't have time to see those guys. I mean really no one has really been looking for me anymore. My cofidence has gone up a lot since I left Mesa. I dont want to ruin it by catching up with them.

As soon as we arrived to our house I quickly rushed to my room to get dressed for my party. I got to dress to impress. Let's not question how i managed to finish school. That's not important right now.

I head out to our backyard and see all of our friends enjoying each others company.

"Charlie! you are here!" says Addie with excitement. she is my best girl friend. nothing going on there I promise.

"Hey Ads!" I smiled at her. she's gorgeous. i'm too lame for her though.

"Ay addddieeee!" Ray smiled at her. I dont know why they dont like each other. "why dont you get charles a drink?" Addie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks for all of this ray." He nodded his head. "Not just for this party but for oddly taking me here and helping me forget everything." I laughed at memory that came to mind. "Remember that day stella spit lemonade on you and you almost beat me up."

ray laughed. "you gotta admit you were kind of goofy."

"I guess so."

"I made you tough so it makes up for it." I laughed.

"yes you did." I said as we did our cool handshake.

"Well well if it isnt Charlie Delgado." oh no. i know that voice. here we go.

"Olivia." I turned around and faced her. "why are you here?"

"that doesnt matter. we've been looking for you for two years now."

"your point?" I said walking over to addie and some other friends

"Why did you leave?" Okay.. that wasnt Olivia. I looked to my left to see Scott.

"Scott?" Ray said looking at him shaking his head. "You nerds have a lot of nerve coming up here."

"Who are these guys?" Addie said with a concerned voice.

"Come on charlie. Come home." Olivia said.

Seriously out of all nights they decided to come pick on me now? why are they in Washington anyways?

"Why would I want to go back to Mesa" I ignored them and started a conversation with a friend.

Olivia started crying. I hate when they cry.

"It's no use scott. let's just go home." Scott nodded and they left.

The rest of the night was a blast we ignored the incident and party til the cops came. not really. I'm not that type of person. It was probably a night I wont ever forget. like prom.

Once the party was over and everyone left I took a hot shower and headed straight to bed.

"Goodnight Beech!" I yelled to my roomie. he hates when i do that.

"Goodnight Grad." Whoa that's a first. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this little thing. I feel like there should of been a bit of drama ish. so I did my best. im doing my best to stall and make this story longer. if you have any ideas pm me. I might tell you where I am going with this story. okay. bye. :3 please review.


	4. Livvy and Scott

So my life here is pretty simple. I get up at 6am, go for my morning run for about thirty minutes. Then I head to our little gym down in our basement and workout for and hour. By 8 I should be cleaned up and head to work for seven hours and when i'm done there I wait for Ray to get off and then we go walking around the local park. Ending our nigts with healthy dinners and movies.

Ray and I havent been talking that much recently since Olivia and Scott were here. I really didnt feel like I should bug him about it so I havent. Should I? Its been months.

I have yet to find the real reason why he was running away from his family. oh. Maybe Scott and Liv reminded him why he left. hmm. I'll ask tonight at dinner.

* * *

I was in the living room watching an award show when Ray walked in. "Hey man why are you home so late?" Ray shrugged and went straight to his room. I walked over to him. "Is everything alright?" as he got comfortable on in his bed he asked me turn off his lights. I did and walked to the kitchen.

This is more than Scott and Liv coming here. he's hiding something. I'm very shocked right now. There was a knock on the door without hesitation I opened it thinking it was Addie. No, I was way off. It was Scott and Olivia. "What are you guys doing here?" I said welcoming them into the kitchen.

"We have relatives that live up here. Remember my aunt susan? the one you-" Okay no need to bring that up.

"yeah i remember." I had cut scott off. "but why are you here? at my house." I looked at them as they gave each other concerned looks.

"Char, we didnt tell anyone else we saw you..we didnt think you needed all that stress right now. and Wen saw you the last time we were here. the whole band is here for a gig." Olivia rushed.

"Whoa whoa, you just said you were here because of- of relatives"

"We are, I mean we are staying with them..but charlie." she looked at me with her best puppy dog look. "I really missed you and I want to make everything up to you. can we please?" I sighed. She was really good at doing that.

"One day. it has to be here. you cant tell anyone this happened. and uhm Liv?"

"Yes?" she said softly. I looked at her and smiled.

" I kind of need your number so we can set a date. will you be joining us too?" I asked scott and he nodded. Olivia squealed and gave me a big hug. it felt like forever. I didnt want to let go of her. I had to keep cool. haha. who am I kidding?

"Could you guys be any louder?" Ray walked out of his room in to the kitchen.

Scott and I chuckled and olivia apologized.

"Charlie why are is there people in our house?" Ray crossed his arm acting all sassy.

"Giving these guys a chance." I smiled. mainly because Liv was giggling at Ray being playful.

"without me!" He laughed. "No that's okay, I'll be there when you guys do this as a whole." He said as he grabbed his milk and cookies and walked into his room. wait when did we get cookies?!

"So I'll call you tomorrow. we can hang out saturday, im off that day. working all day tomorrow. We can discuss more of it then?" I said opening the front door for them.

"Sure thing charlie." Scott said as we did a fist bump. Olivia looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you." She hugged me again but we didnt let go for about five minutes.

"See you Saturday." I waved goodbye as they got in their car and drove off.

What a night. I think this will be good for me. If all works well I might go back. Maybe Ray would agree.

* * *

It's Saturday morning and Liv and Scott are on the way. I'm actually kind of excited. I've never hung out with these guys by themselves. Ray is out with Wen apparently they work well together when it comes to music and are making "Jams" together.

Im in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for the two coming over. I'm making some pancakes, eggs and bacon and severing their favorite drinks. Apple juice for Scott and Milk for Liv.

"Charlie Boy!" Scott says walking into the house with a smile on his face. "Sup man?" he said as we fist bumped.

"Finishing up. Where's liv?" as if on cue she walks in and closes the front door.

"I'm here." she walked over to the kitchen table in sat infront of her plate of food. "Charlie, I didnt know you cooked." It sounded like a question but I wasnt sure.

"Uh, yeah I always knew." We three started eating and while i was holding a piece of bacon I asked "How's my family?"

"Your mom is doing good, she told us it was best for everyone if you found out where you belong on your own. I hang out with Tommy sometimes, he thinks its time for you to come home. That's when your dad comes in and says that you are old enough to be on your own. you can come home if you wanted." Liv said then taking sip of her milk. "You never kept contact?"

"I didn't think I had too." It's mainly because I didn't have a number. Silly me. Olivia nodded and continued eating. "How long has Ray been talking to ya'll?" I was really curious.

"Uhm since we've been here." She looked over to scott to make sure she was correct and he nodded. "But brother and I are the only ones who know." She smiled

"Who's the new member?" Scott choked on his juice and looked at Olivia confused.

"New member?" Scott asked. Did they not know about this?

"The news had said you had a new member?" Olivia shook her head so fast.

"No, never will we replace you." I slightly smiled.

"Shall we watch some tv?" I got up grabbing everyone's plates and started washing them. Olivia nodded and headed toward the Living Room. Scott walked in behind her saying "No baby shows!" I laughed.

I finished the dishes and joined the two fighting over the remote. "You guys are insane." taking the remote from them.

"As if we didnt know that!" They had said in sync. I was taken back just a bit. Then we all laughed. I turned the tv off and suggested we just talk and that's what we did for hours.

* * *

Ray had walked in and stood there like he intruded. Olivia smiled at him. I dig it. he smiled back. "Wen said its time for you guys to go." ray said to the two guests. They looked at the time and agreed. It was really late.

"I dont want yall to go" I said with a sad face. Olivia came and hugged me.

"Come down and visit us. all of us." She smiled softly. "I love you charlie."

"I love you too, livvy." I sighed "I'll think about it." I said waving to wen as they all walked out. I smiled and closed the door.

"did you have fun?" Ray asked me. I nodded.

"I did. I'm not going back though." Ray didnt argue. We had both went straight to bed.

* * *

Soooooo what do you think? Sorry for it being lengthy.


End file.
